Allanon & His Sword
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: Established Amberlon AU: Chaos ensures when Allanon is in a meeting and has left his most valued sword with Amberle who decides to spend the day with Wil, Eretria, Catania & Bandon


**_I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners._**

 ** _Allanon & His Sword_**

Allanon was already in a bad mood from the off.

It was just one of those days where Eventine, the princes and The Elvin Council had decided to hold an all day meeting to discuss the current situation of Arborlon and that, unfortunately for Allanon included him to.

"Do you really have to go?" Amberle had sighed from beside him.

"Unfortunately so, Princess." Allanon mutters, resting a hand against her cheek, brushing back some of her hair with his other hand absentmindedly.

"Ohh just remember to leave your weapons here this time. My grandfather doesn't want a repeat of last time. Actually." Amberle pauses at the memory.

"I don't think anybody wants a repeat of last time."

"That was your uncle's doing." Allanon mutters distastefully.

"Yes and whilst that may be. My grandfather did note that no weapons should be present during meetings from that point onwards." Amberle reminds him.

"Think on this rare occasion I agree with what your uncle Ander said in response; not having weapons takes all the fun out of it." He muses with a wicked smirk as Amberle just laughs at him before fixing him with a stern glance.

"I'm being serious."

"I know." Allanon smirks again, moving to get up. Amberle muttering in slight displeasure when he moves and kneels up to kiss him one last time.

"Weapons." Amberle reminds him sternly, Allanon giving her a momentarily annoyed glance but gives in, picking up his sword from where he'd placed it, he passes it to Amberle.

"I leave it in your more than capable hands." He murmurs as Amberle nods before lightly shoving him in the direction of the door.

"Now go. You're going to be late."

 _Sometime Later…_

"You pair are gonna get yourselves killed." Eretria remarks whilst sharpening one of her weapons whilst Bandon and Wil practice magic.

"No we're not we've been practicing." Wil responds to his girlfriend.

"Just be careful we all know what happened last month." Catania says in a sing song voice.

"Ohh that was great." Eretria sniggers.

"That was not great. That was dangerous." Amberle scolds her from where she's sat in the window seat, book in hand, Allanon's most prized sword across her lap.

"Oh don't take all the fun out of it, Princess." Eretria sighs.

"They grew back okay, right?" Wil looks to Bandon.

"Like you never even blasted them off." Bandon responds.

"God, Allanon was so mad." Wil winces.

"As was I. You blew off my boyfriends eyebrows!" Catania reminds him.

"Which, I swear won't happen again." Wil holds a hand up as Bandon directs a spell at him, Wil deflecting it with one of his own.

"Anyways if they break anything, we'll just send you, princess to talk to the Druid." Eretria smirks.

"Yeah, Amberle can get through to him." Bandon agrees.

"In more ways then one, right?" Eretria chuckles as Amberle flashes her a death glare.

"You, okay, Princess, you seem more moody than normal. Wait, did you and the Druid have a fight?" She queries.

"No. No, honestly. I was just hoping I'd be able to spend most of the day in bed, but of course, a meeting got in the way of my plans and stole him away." Amberle sighs.

"Why'd you wanna stay in bed all day, are you feeling okay?" Wil questions innocently, causing everyone in the room to look at him in an instant, smiles on each one of their faces.

"Ohh my god." Bandon buries his head into his hands.

"What? Am I missing something here?" Wil continues to frown.

"I'll explain it to you tonight." Eretria smirks.

"Ok." Will shrugs, aiming a spell at Bandon, whom deflects it easily.

However, when Wil moves to cast his spell, he sneezes and a ball of magic is fired so powerfully at Bandon, that he has to duck to avoid getting killed and Amberle has to dive to the side as it smashes through the window she was sitting beside.

"WIL!" All five of them yell in an instant.

"Sorry, I got dust or something up my nose." Wil sniffs.

"The window." Catania winces.

"Wil." Amberle growls at him.

"What. I know, I know I just destroyed the window but it could've been worse, it could have been Bandon's head." Wil attempts to reason with her.

"And my head wouldn't have grown back so, there's a silver lining here and anyway. It's okay. We can fix it. I'm sure there's a fix a window spell in the codex. Amberle can you see if Allanon's left it lying around somewhere?" Bandon questions as Amberle just looks at him horrified.

"What? I'm sure Allanon will be fine with you borrowing the Codex for some light reading." Catania points out.

"Ohh he'd be absolutely thrilled." Wil nods.

"It's not that." Amberle mutters.

"Then what's wrong?" Bandon frowns.

"When I was sitting in the window seat. I had my book."

"Ohh god has your book fallen out the window, I am so sorry, I'll replace that." Wil says quickly as Amberle shakes her head.

"My book and Allanon's sword." Amberle admits through gritted teeth.

"When you say Allanon's sword you don't mean the one that…"

"Yes. Yes I mean that one Wil." Amberle practically growls at him.

"Why did you have it anyway, Princess?" Eretria questions.

"Because Allanon's at a meeting and it's a new rule after last time that no weapons are to be allowed at royal meetings so he left the sword with me, the sword I was looking after until Wil lost control of his magic and it went flying out the window." Amberle runs a hand through her hair.

"Wow, you're so screwed." Eretria smirks.

"It's Allanon. We're all screwed when he finds out about this. Ohh my god. Ok, let's looks for spells to get us to the other side of the world." Wil groans.

"Or we could do something about the sword. We can fix this. What's outside the window?" Bandon questions.

"Well this is the older part of the castle so outside there's a sort of swamp." Amberle murmurs regrettably.

"You're kidding." Eretria folds her arms.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Eretria?" Amberle retorts.

"Ok, all we have to stay calm. I cast a spell to summon the sword to me. We clean it, Allanon will never find out." Bandon suggests.

"Not bad, should I cast the…"

"NO!" Everyone yells at Wil in that instant.

"To be honest I don't want either of you using any more magic, but we need that sword back and seeing as Bandon didn't cause this mess. He can perform the needed spell." Amberle folds her arms.

"Ok. Stand back, just in case, it comes flying up at us. Did he fold it up?" Bandon queries.

"Yes." Amberle nods as Bandon moves toward the window.

"You got this." Catania rests her hands on his arms as he closes his eyes, using his magic to will the sword to him.

"I think. I think it's…" He moves closer to the window only to receive a face full of swamp.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh right now or not." Wil admits as Eretria cackles, even Catania has a smirk on her face at the sight of her boyfriends slight misfortune.

"Well, I got it out of the swamp, it's just." Brandon peers over the window ledge.

"I think it's stuck in a tree." He admits.

"Oh great." Amberle mutters.

"Hey, look on the bright-side." Wil retorts.

"There's a bright side?" Amberle frowns.

"It's not in the swamp anymore." He shrugs as Amberle buries her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do?" She groans.

"See if we can find and exact one to replace it?" Wil suggests.

"That swords probably older than he is you idiot I don't think we can just replace it. Ok, we do this the old fashioned way, considering Bandon got it stuck in a tree, we get some rope, climb down to get it, bring it up and give it a clean." Eretria decides.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Catania frowns.

"I'm a Rover, I live for danger. Besides, I think I'd rather fall out a window and die in a swamp then face the Druid." Eretria admits with a slight shudder at the very thought of what Allanon would do to them when he finds out what's happened.

"Well. Honestly, I agree with Eretria. I'd rather my death be by falling out of a window into a swamp then by whatever Allanon plans to do to us." Wil shrugs.

"Ok, Eretria." Amberle turns to her.

"We'll do it your way."

 _Sometime Later…_

"Remind me again why Wil isn't doing this?" Amberle hisses as she and Bandon slide down the rope Eretria has acquired for them, she, Wil and Catania supporting them from the window.

"Because he'd probably get there, grab the thing and drop it into the swamp." Eretria mutters.

"She's probably not wrong. Anyway, Amberle. Technically, the sword is your responsibility so."

"Wil Omsford do not say another word." Amberle growls as she and Bandon continue to edge down.

"I was thinking, we got further down. I could magic it into my hand. I mean I'm practicing magic, the sword might respond to me." Bandon notes reaching his hand out.

"Well, do whatever you can, just get it back." Amberle sighs prepared to take the sword from Bandon when he frees it, but before either one can do anything, Wil from above sneezes again, letting go of the rope.

"WIL!" They all yell at him again as Eretria and Catania grab tightly to the rope, both Bandon and Amberle being forced into the window when the rope violently moves.

"Are you two okay?" Catania yells down to them.

"We're fine. Just hit the window, oh god." Bandon says in a suddenly anxious voice.

"What, could you move over a little?" Amberle requests, wincing from where her arm has cut into the bricks.

"There's people in that room." Bandon winces.

"How can you tell, you've got your back turned to them." Eretria yells down.

"I saw their silhouettes! Look. Just try and pull us up ok." Bandon calls, trying to move around a little, only causing the rope to sway again, this time allowing both Amberle and Bandon to hit the window face first this time, so, to their utmost horror they can see the people inside and the people inside can see them.

"Hey Allanon!" Bandon calls, waving slightly with one hand.

"Oh no." Amberle groans.

"You're so dead." They can hear Wil from the room above.

"Think we should just let go of the rope?" Bandon suggests meekly.

"Not your worst idea." Amberle sighs, seeing Allanon, her two uncles, Commander Tilton and her grandfather looking at both of them.

"Do you want me to try and get the sword? I mean. We could still survive this." Bandon whispers as Amberle shakes her head, locking eyes with Allanon.

"Mind reader." She reminds Bandon.

"Oh god. Ok. We need to either let go of the rope or…" He isn't able to finish his sentence as they feel a tug on the rope from above, Catania, Eretria and Wil pulling them up.

"Sorry about that. It's allergy season." Wil comments when they finally pull Amberle and Bandon through the window.

"You get the sword?" Catania asks.

"No we did not and Allanon…"

"Allanon knows." Bandon says regrettably.

"That's it. This is the end. Let's you know, let's just remember the good times we've all had together. The good and the bad. It was all worth it. I'm glad you've been my friends. I am grateful to you all every day and…"

"Are you quite finished?" The deep voice of Allanon calls from the door.

"Just saying my last words." Wil says quietly.

"There's no need." Allanon replies.

"But. We. I can't even say it. You know what Wil did. I was just practicing my magic. I didn't do it. Wil was the one who..." Allanon holds up a hand cutting Bandon off.

"Other then the fact you used magic between yourselves without my supervision. I am not mad about what happened." Allanon murmurs.

"Ok. Even I'm confused. That sword like came with you. How can you not want to kill all of us?" Eretria folds her arms.

"Because technically, the five of you did nothing wrong at all." Allanon replies to the others shock before pulling something out of the inside of his cloak.

The same sword that the five had thought had been lost and stuck in a tree for good.

"Wait up. Wait up. You had it with you the whole time? But it was… I don't get it." Wil holds his hands up in confusion.

"You are unbelievable." Amberle mutters, glaring at him as she does.

"I always like to be prepared and if any of you ever thought I would part with this just because of some new rule about not having weapons in meetings, you would be mistaken." Allanon says with a slightly smirk.

"So we. Let me get this straight. We nearly had multiple heart attacks, almost climbed down into a swamp for what? A replica?" Wil exclaims.

"If that's how you want to put it, yes." Allanon replies in matter of fact tone.

"Unbelievable." Amberle holds her hands up before storming away.

"You have got a lot of apologizing to do." Eretria remarks, disappearing out of the room when Allanon fixes her with a look that, if looks could kill, Eretria would be six feet under.

"She's not wrong." Wil says in a quiet voice.

"And I shall after." Allanon stops to advance on Wil and Bandon, who look positively terrified.

"I've had a discussion with the two of you about using magic without my supervision."

 _Later…_

Angry and annoyed, Amberle doesn't even look up when Allanon walks into the room.

"Princess..."

"I'm not speaking to you." Amberle growls as she rubs her minor wounds with antiseptic.

"I was merely going to suggest."

"I don't want to hear it." She retorts as he sits beside her, resting a large hand over her wounded arm, murmuring a spell in ancient druid causing all of Amberle's minor wounds to heal thanks to Allanon's magic, whom winces slightly as his own skin begins to burn from his magic use.

"You shouldn't have done that." Amberle sighs, her voice softer as, whilst angry at Allanon, she dislikes him using his magic as she knows it always takes a toll on him one way or another and turns to face him.

"It's the least I can do." He replies as Amberle rests her hand on his cheek.

"You shouldn't have lied to me." She points out.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" He questions.

"Yes and whilst I'm angry, I do forgive you. Honestly, I should've expected you'd do something like that." She remarks.

"Don't believe it was because I didn't trust you, Amberle. I am never without my sword and besides, I did not know that I wasn't going to need it." He points out.

"It was just a meeting."

"Which your uncle was in attendance."

"I understand that my uncle Arion can be challenging." Amberle nods, allowing Allanon to wrap an arm around her, so she can cuddle up to him.

"Especially today. I thought I would let you know that Ander vouched for the no weapons in official meetings policy to be revoked." He comments.

"I'm sure my grandfather was horrified at the suggestion." A smile crosses Amberle's face as she entwines a hand with Allanon's.

"He revoked it." Allanon announces, causing Amberle to frown.

"What can I say, your uncle can be very petulant." Allanon shrugs as both he and Amberle smile and laugh at the thought whilst enjoying the sight of an Aborlon sunset…

 ** _Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading. I post this nervously as thinking about it, it's kinda an act of insanity but I missed writing Amberlon and this was the product. I've had this one shot floating around for awhile now but liquid courage has encouraged me to post it. So, thanks all so much for reading, please leave a review if you can :)_**


End file.
